mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War
Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War was released in February 25, 2003 and is the second and final expansion for Heroes of Might and Magic IV. It is also the final entry in the Heroes of Might and Magic IV released by New World Computing before their closure later that year. In each of the six campaigns you take the role of a leader of a country who, for various reasons, has set their eye on the Life kingdom of Channon and wants to conquer the capital city of Rylos for their own. Spazz Maticus the Witch King (Chaos), Mongo the Barbarian (Might), Mysterio the Magnificent the Battle Mage (Order), Erutan Revol the Beastmaster (Nature), and Baron Von Tarkin the Dark Lord (Death). Winds of War adds several enhancements to the map editor the biggest of which are customizable object paintbrushes, cut/copy/paste of objects and text, find object, and others. New World Computing included 27 maps as well as 20 maps made by those who won the NWC sponsored Map contest. Three new creatures were introduced each of which has a new ability; catapult for Life which has the "Siege Capable" and "Greek Fire" abilities, frenzied gnasher for Might which has 100% magic resistance and is also berserked, and the megadragon for Chaos has the "Arc Breath Attack" and is 50% magic resistant. The Siege Capable ability combines the Long Range and No Obstacle Penalties, Greek Fire allows ranged attacks to strike all targets, friendly or hostile near the target, with deadly fire, and the Arc Breath Attack allows it to attack with a blast of fire that may also harm creatures behind an enemy target. Finally, there are six new creature generators which allows the hiring of the new creatures introduces in both expansions except for the Megadragon. The six campaigns are as follows. :1. To Rule the World consists of three maps and features Spazz Maticus the Witch King who rules the small island nation of Orilios and wants to expand his nation's borders. :2. Barbarian Hordes consists of three maps and features Mongo the Barbarian who is sent to conquer the kingdom of Channon. :3. The Magnificent One consists of three maps and features Mysterio the Magnificent the Battle Mage who learns that Channon has the secret of immortality but refuses to give it to Mysterio who then decides to take it by force. :4. Enough is Enough consists of three maps and features Erutan Revol the Beastmaster who attacks Channon because he is upset at them cutting down too many trees. :5. Death March consists of three maps and features Baron Von Tarkin the Dark Lord who grows tired of ruling over Korresan and decides to take over the surrounding kingdoms starting with Channon. :6. The Last Bastion consists of one map and is the final battle against Rylos, the capital of Channon. The twist of this map is that you pick from among the five heroes you played as in the five previous campaigns and battle against them as you try to take over Rylos. ru:Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War pl:Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War Category: Heroes IV add-ons